Monster Hunter EX+ Destiny: Agsolestea
Agsolestea is a female Snake Wyvern that, Along with it's mate, Dark Agsolestea, made it's first appearance in Monster Hunter Destiny, but now makes another appearance in Monster Hunter EX's MH Destiny + EX Crossover pack. It is changed little, although it does have a few new tricks. Introduction Scene Coming soon... In Game info (Monster Hunter EX) A Female Snake wyvern that goes by the title of Sun Devil. It can gather light in it's frills to use as a weapon against foes in the form of Light balls and Beams. But it may have other tricks. It's male counterpart is Dark Agsolestea. Move Set: Normal *'Double Quickstrike': Rears its head slightly back, then darts out and snaps with its fangs. When it retreats, it will do another right after it. *'Tail Swing': Turns its head to the side and hisses, then swings its tail in that direction. *'Tail Flick': Swings its tail twice in front of it. *'Slithering Circles': Tenses its body up, then launches itself forward, slithering in a circle. It will sometimes do two or three of these before coiling up again. Often chains this with an Upward Spiral. *'Venom Spit': Draws back a little bit and bends its head close to the ground, then fires a huge blast of poison in front of it while retreating backwards. (Poison) *'Twisting Bite': Rears its head, hisses, and whips its tail behind it, then darts forward in an S-shape and bites savagely. Does two always. *'Upward Spiral': Twists itself into a tight ball, then "jumps" upwards in a spiralling motion. *'Light Gather': Its frills start glowing as it coils up, then it uncoils and raises its head as a blinding flash of light ensues. It is now able to use its elemental attacks. (Stun) *'Light Ball': Performs the same animation as the Venom Spit, but shakes its head while doing so. Then, shoots a blast of light in front of it. (Lightblight) *'Light Beam': Wiggles its head and tail and screams, then lowers its head to the ground and fires a laser beam. This attack can be aimed as well. (Lightblight) *'Constrict': Does a quick turnaround in which it swings its tail back behind it, then darts forward and throws its tail out in front of it. It will then coil up around the hunter and Pin you for continuous damage. (Pin) *'Roar': Rears up from its coiled position and releases a hissing roar. Can be blocked with Earplugs. G-rank *'Venom Spit': Now causes High-Grade Poison damage. (High-Grade Poison) *'Light Ball': The light ball will now travel in an erratic path before disappearing with a small explosion of light. (Lightblight, explosion causes Stun) *'Light Beam': The Agsolestea now lowers its head while swinging it to the side, and will aim it before sweeping it to either its left or right. (Lightblight) *'Constricting throw': Does a quick turnaround in which it swings its tail back behind it, then darts forward and throws its tail out in front of it. It will then coil up around the hunter and Pin you for continuous damage. After a while, it will then use it's tail as a grasping object and drag the hunter around as it attacks others, and will eventually throw the hunter in it's grasp at anotnher hunter in the vicinity or at a random direction. X-Rank *'Light Ball Storm': Will send three to Eight light balls into the air, and each one will then home in on a specific target each, and once it hits a target, it will explode! If it misses, it will just dissapear. (Lightblight) Note: '''Sometimes, the light balls will all home in on one target! Notes *In Monster Hunter EX, '''Lightblight combines the effects of Fireblight and Thunderblight (which is ironic, considering Agsolestea's weakness to thunder). *There is an event quest where you fight Agsolestea, Dark Agsolestea and Jet Agsolestea in succession. Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Crossover Category:Gojira57